


Wizard 101 (sao cross over)

by AFanofReading



Category: Wizard101, kingsisle
Genre: Wizard101 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFanofReading/pseuds/AFanofReading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sao didnt happen in Sao but in w101?!?! Let's do the thing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intro of a wizard

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be multi chapter, and I am not very good at writing but here I go!

‘I have been waiting in line for 2 days at GameStop; I am not leaving when there is only five more hours to go. I’ll see you at Zombie Burger tonight, 7pm,’ I pressed send on the phone as the text went to my mother. I had waited far too long in line for this new gaming system to come out; the system was called Kingsware, and it fully immersed players into a game called Wizard101, the player taking the role of students who studies Witchcraft and Wizardry to save the magical galaxy called The Spiral. It was beta tested by 100 players; every player said it was worth waiting days in line for. 

I was prepared for this wait, my friend worked at the great clips next door, she would bring me lunch every day at noon, dinner at six, and breakfast was from a box of pop tarts I brought the first day. As the hours past I became more anxious, it was only ten minutes now until the doors would open. The Game Stop already guaranteed me a Kingsware system by handing out tickets to the first 100 people. The line started taking out cash, begging for someone to sell them their ticket. The line was stressed, all the tickets were handed out and no more people wanted to sell their tickets. 

The doors opened, and the 100 people with tickets shuffled in. They called out ticket numbers, “Ticket one! Ticket two! Ticket three! Come receive your Kingsware!” I was number eight; I was only five more numbers away. “Ticket four, five, and six! Please step forward”, the man announced. I was ready to take my prize, all those hours of waiting coming to the great conclusion! “Ticket seven, eight, and nine! Please come forward”, the man’s words were a sign of relief to me. I ran forward, took the box containing the Kingsware and went to the register. 

\----------------

When I got home it was noon, plenty of time to play Wizard101 hopefully! I fed my dog, Alice, and booted up my computer. 

As I read the instructions on how to set up my Kingsware I ate some pizza. Alice looked up at me begging for the crust, giving me puppy eyes I gave her the piece. I plugged in the Kingsware, let the dog out, downloaded the software, let the dog in, and put on the helmet. 

“Ok Alice, cya in a few hours”, I said patting her head before lying down. “Link Start,” I stated. 

My eyes got heavy and suddenly I saw a rainbow of colors before being led to a character creator screen. I looked around, noticed I was standing in a room that looked real. I was in a castle room; there was an old man and owl looking towards me. I tried to move, and I was shocked! I could walk in this game and it felt like real life. I walked over to the man and the owl, the man stated, “Hello I am the Headmaster, Merle Ambrose! And it seems my vision is failing me, are you a boy or a girl?” 

A bubble appeared next to me, two options with in it; option one, Boy, option two, girl. 

‘Hmm’, I thought, ‘if this is like any other MMO I have played, the guys will have much cooler armor and not be treated like tart.’ I then pressed ‘boy’. I then took a test for what school I would train in, in the end I was a Myth student. I made my character name Morgrim Thunder, he had long black hair, he was black, and had grey eyes. Not at all like me. 

I then was done and had a tutorial; the Headmaster showed me how to fight using pips and cards. He then gave me a card deck, a wand, and a spell book. I was told to wait in the tower where I defeated the two humanoid dragons and then was teleported into what looked to be the central place; I looked around and saw a street sign that read ‘commons’. All sorts of new people showed up in a puff of smoke with confetti symbols around them. 

The first person I noticed was a boy that appeared, with purple smoke that contained clouds and lighting symbols. He didn’t seem astonished like most people had; instead he took off running towards a gated area that had a sign that had intricate letters reading ‘Headmaster’s Office’. I decided he must have experience, and took off towards the direction he headed. When I was in front of the Headmaster’s door I decided to look in my spell book, and it in fact said I should be heading to the Headmaster’s office for a quest. 

I walked into the building and saw the boy I followed in, he looked up and smiled. I smiled back, and walked towards the Headmaster. “Welcome to Wizard City, Morgrim. Things here are not normally this hectic. There’s a problem on Unicorn Way that absolutely must be dealt with before we can get you enrolled. I’ve an ideal perhaps, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble. You might take a look? You may be able to help. It would also let you see more or Wizard City”, the NPC Headmaster told me. 

“He always says that”, the Wizard Boy said as the NPC wandered to his desk looking for something, “Next he will give you a letter and we can go to Unicorn Way.” 

“We”, I asked. 

“Yea”, the stranger said, “Want to be on my friends list? My name is Coyal RavenRider“ 

“Sure! I would love to have a questing buddy”, I said cheerfully. 

The NPC walked back from his rummaging in the desk drawer and gave me a letter with an ornate wax seal. 

“Please deliver this letter to Private Stillson at the Unicorn Way Gate. He will let you through. You can use the yellow quest helper arrow ay the bottom of your feet to guide you there”, the Headmaster said before he turned back to his crystal ball and left me and Coyle to go quest. 

\----------- 

Outside the Headmasters office Coyle led me to the side of the Headmaster’s yard, “Ok we can quest faster if I use some of my Crowns to get a two person mount!” 

He opened his spell book and a small holographic screen appeared out of his spell book. He pressed buy a few times on an item called ‘Raven’s hoard pack'. 

Packs of cards appeared in his hand and he opened six of them before saying, “Bingo! We got one!” 

The next thing I knew I saw a giant red and black raven fly towards us, I dropped to the ground breathless at the size of the bird. “Ok, let’s go”, Coyle said as he climbed up the side of the giant bird. 

I got up off the ground and started to climb up when Coyle said, “No, this isn’t where you ride, the Blood Raven has to use his talons to pick you up! Just stand straight and I’ll get you” 

I stood up straight, stiff as a board. I noticed some others were looking in our direction, as the giant Blood Raven grabbed me under my arms and lifted me off the ground. 

Coyle made the raven fly high up in the sky as we glided near the end of the commons. I saw how big the commons was; it had to be at least a few miles in all directions. NPC’s and Players roamed the streets, some running some walking; some players were tired and sat down next to the lake in the Commons. Coyle dropped me a few feet from the ground and landed his raven in front of a solder. 

The solder wore a metal helmet and a red tunic with the Ravenwood coat of arms upon it and stood to attention with his spear. “None shall pass,” Private Stillson exclaimed, “Unicorn way is off-limits. There are ghosts everywhere!” Coyle and I gave our letters from the Headmaster to Stillson and he looked at them, “Looks legit. I’ll let you pass. Show this to Private Connelly in Unicorn way.” 

I looked towards Coyle and said, “Ready to quest!” 

“You know it”, he replied eagerly as we ran into the tunnel that led to Unicorn Way.


	2. What would I Have Done, If I Didnt Have A Friend Like You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is still a slow writing type of thing, I don't think I'm very good at writing but I like to at least try sometimes! Hope you enjoy!

 

Part 2:

 

            As Morgrim and I ran into Unicorn way, I was reminded of when I was first introduced into Wizard101. It had been six months earlier; there were a lot of bugs when it came to the scenery and the animations. But flying on my Blood Raven with Morgrim, I noticed all of the bugs were fixed. The Raven’s wings were smooth in their strides, they didn’t falter when I stopped and turned, and they were smooth with transition.

            Later I waited for Morgrim outside of Rattle Bones battle; I had noticed a few people doing quests we did a few minutes ago. We were ahead of a quite a few people! Ahead of the schedule I had planned in fact! Morgrim exited the tower Rattle Bones was in and we headed to the NPC for the next quest.

            Morgrim and I were done with Unicorn Way now, and we flew through the next three areas with ease! Morgrim and I were unstoppable! We took a rest in the Commons for a bit. Then he turned around and said, “Oh no! Look at the time! It’s almost 6:30! I have to go!”

           “What’s the rush”, I asked him.

           “It’s my mom’s birthday”, He explained, “and we’re going out to eat.”

           “Oh”, I said, “Well, do you know how to log off?”

           He looked as if was in thought for a while, “I don’t remember instructions for that”, he confessed.

           “Well, the button should be in your spell book, turn to the pages with the settings”, I said helping him look for the page, “Well that’s weird. The page is there, but the exit selection isn’t.”

          “Is it a glitch? People must be freaking out you know? If everyone’s spell book is acting up,” Morgrim said looking worried.

          “Don’t worry”, I told him, “Maybe it’s just your spell book-.”

          “HOW WOULD THAT BE ANY BETTER”, he yelled.

          “Don’t panic,” I started before he yelled.

          “DON’T TELL ME NOT TO PANIC! I AM GOING TO PANIC”, Morgrim started to attract a lot of attention.

          “Well, it’s going to be ok-”, I tried again.

          “NO, IT’S NOT OK. IT DEFINANTLY NOT OK, I HAVE PLACES TO BE,” he was being hysterical.

          “Here I’ll show you, it’s ok,” as I turned to the options pages of my spell book to look for the exit button. I couldn’t find it, where could it be?!? I started to freak out, and Morgrim’s ranting wasn’t helping.

          “WHAT IF IT’S LIKE THIS FOR EVERYONE! WHAT IF NO ONE HAS A LOG OUT BUTTON”, he said panicked.

          I turned around and told him, “I don’t have one either!” That is what caused the ruckus and everyone looked towards them and looked for the exit button as well. The entire Commons was in panic within no time at all.

         Just when everything went to Tartarus, everyone went suddenly quiet. No one could speak; it was as if the volume was turned down. Bright flashes of lights were being emitted everywhere and all people of the Wizard101 community were put into the Commons. Ten thousand people were all at once, put into a five mile by five mile long area and none could speak. We all looked around just to be turned around and forced to see a giant dark figure appear in smoke. His face was shadowed, but his eyes glowed green and he had a purple aura around him. Soon after he appeared he spoke in a hallowed voice, “Hello young wizards! I am Malistaire The Undying! But others know me as, J. Todd Coleman; creative director for Kingsisle Games and Kingsware!

            “As some of you know, there seems to be a log out button missing from the game. That’s not a glitch. I purposely designed the game like this; just so all ten thousand people are trapped in this game. My game”, Mr. Coleman paused, taking in the players reactions before continuing, “Don’t think you can try forcing your way out of the game. Trying to forcibly escape the game by removing the Kingsware would result in your death. The Kingsware’s transmitter, functions like a microwave and will fry your brains. If you try cutting off the power the internal battery on the helmet will be used as a power source.

           "I have also removed the revival system in the game, so if you don’t revive your team mates in a battle before the end of a fight and the player dies in-game, their game avatar will be forever lost, and, at the same time, the Kingsware will fry the player's brain, thus killing them. The only way to escape the game is to complete it, which meant clearing all worlds, including side quests, and leveling up to level one hundred and one! And, just to make it more fun I shall add seasonal quests”, Mr. Coleman giggled in an insane way before bowed and said, “Now, let’s have some fun. Shall we see what you really look like?”

          Coleman finished his announcement and left a gift box to everyone, which they took out and saw it was a mirror. At that moment, a huge blinding light changed the players to their true appearances; many male players were masquerading as female characters and vise versa. “You’re a dude”, some player screamed.

          I looked to my side to see not Morgrim, but a girl! I wasn’t too shocked but shocked enough to ask, “Morgrim?”

          Morgrim looked my direction to not see my usual black hair sharp blue eyes, but a green eyed ginger lad that was not in any way intimidating.

          “Is that you Coyle”, he… I mean she asked.

          “Aye, and is that you Morgrim,” I responded.

          “Yes, it is. But I guess you’ll have to call me Morgan Thunder from now on-”

          “Well, you can just call me Coyle still”, I said and started walking away from the other hysterical players. She Followed me, as we made our way past the Commons to the Shopping District she tapped me on the shoulder, “What”, I asked looking over my shoulder.

          “Are you mad at me”, she asked looking down.

          I noticed then that she was a little shaken and had tears forming in her eyes, “No, not at all. I am just trying to deal with the new facts we have found out. I am just… confused,” I admitted.

         “I know, isn’t it weird to think this is going to be our life till we complete the entire game”, she asked smirking a bit.

         “Why are you smiling,” I asked looking at her.

         “I just noticed that I am happy I have a friend at this time, I don’t know what I would do if I was soloing this”, she then started walking towards colossus boulevard.

         The thought then struck me, what would I do if I hadn’t found a friend like Morgrim?


End file.
